


Her Commander

by peanutpea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Circle Mages, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, F/M, Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpea/pseuds/peanutpea
Summary: Evelyn struggles horribly in conversation with her Commander.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, cullen - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

“Why couldn’t you just wait until we got back to Skyhold?” Evelyn whispered harshly as they walked through the Great Hall, careful to not let anyone overhear their conversation. 

“I hardly think it matters!” Dorian laughed.

“It matters because we sleep in tents! The walls are very thin!” Evelyn sneered, “Not that I don’t want you to be happy, _believe me_ , I of all people want you to be happy, Dorian, but...well...the Iron Bull is hardly subtle, is he?!” Evelyn sighed.

“The Iron Bull is a wonderful lover, therefore his lack of subtlety can be forgiven!” Dorian replied, a little too loudly. The two of them laughed together as they spied a pair of Orlesian guests gasping at Dorian's statement. 

They paused by Evelyn’s throne. Evelyn pressed her fingers to her temple as she folded her arms. 

“Unfortunately, Varric and I are all too aware that Bull is...” she paused and glared at Dorian through narrowed eyes, “ _a wonderful lover_. But please, would you mind keeping your private affairs...well, _private_ , when we’re on the road?” 

“Oh, are you talking about that night when Dorian and Bull-" Varric strolled over, a little too loudly. Evelyn managed to silence him.

“Maker’s breath!” She hissed, “Would you both, _please_ , keep your voices down!” she was whispering frantically. Dorian and Varric were laughing at her. 

“I apologise for making you uncomfortable, _Herald_ ,” Dorian dragged out his last word. He knew Evelyn hated being called Herald. 

The door to their left opened, interrupting their conversation. Cullen appeared, carrying a small stack of papers. 

“Cul-...Commander,” Evelyn flushed red as she corrected herself. Her body was rigid. She always became flustered around her Commander, especially when other people were around. 

“Oh, Evel- sorry, ah, Inquisitor,” Cullen replied, nervously, “I was just, ah, speaking with Harritt,” he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Because of the new people?” Evelyn replied, almost monotonous in her delivery. She very much wanted her Commander to believe that she was aware of the day to day happenings in Skyhold, as she didn’t want him of all people to think her an incompetent leader. She was usually so all over the place that she was often the last to know anything. 

“Yes, the new recruits. Because they need weapons,” Cullen was as red as Evelyn, “And now I have reports,” Cullen gestured to his stack of papers.

“And what lovely reports they are,” Dorian spoke, his voice dripping with teasing malice. Evelyn smiled anxiously at Cullen. 

“Yes, well, reports need, um...filling in,” Evelyn stuttered. It was difficult to hold a conversation about reports, something she loathed, despite Josephine’s insistence of their importance, but she wanted to seem interested in what her Commander was saying.

“Evie, didn’t you say earlier that you needed the Commander to _fill you in_?” Dorian mused. Evelyn’s mouth gaped open. Varric snorted but seemed to manage his amusement.

“No, no...I did not say, I did not say that,” Evelyn’s eyes were wide with embarrassment as she tried to avoid Cullen’s stare.

“Actually, Inquisitor, I did need to discuss, ah, some things with you, while you were away, but ah, this can wait. Perhaps I could catch you later?” Cullen asked. It appeared as though Dorian’s joke had gone far over Cullen’s head. That, or he'd chosen to ignore it. Evelyn didn’t care which; she just wanted the Fade to swallow her whole in this moment. 

“Oh, Commander, I doubt she’ll put up much of a fight,” Dorian charmed. 

Varric lost his composure and walked away, desperately trying to stifle his laughter. Evelyn’s breath caught in her throat, her body frozen with humiliation. Cullen raised a confused eyebrow as he turned his attention to Dorian. 

“Ah, ah....uh...” Evelyn was lost for words.

“ _Evie_?” Dorian cocked his head wickedly.

“Yes, that would be nice, Culle-COMMANDER,” she blurted her correction. 

“Yes, well, I shall speak with you later,” Cullen smiled awkwardly. They held each other’s gaze for a moment as Evelyn nodded, before Cullen practically ran out of the hall. 

Evelyn stood frozen for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. She let out a low breath as all the air finally expelled from her lungs.

“Well, that was absolutely dreadful, Evie. No wonder you’re such a prude when that’s how you behave around men,” Dorian sniggered. Evelyn spun on her heel and jabbed him in the ribs, sending a short, sharp spark of electricity through her fingers, making him jump back and bat her hand away. 

“I can’t...I can’t believe you,” She threw her hands up in exasperation.

“The two of you are as subtle as the Iron Bull with your infatuation with each other,” Varric had returned, his face red from his laughter. 

“Maker’s breath, please stop!” Evelyn pleaded, groaning. 

“Have you always been this useless around men?” Dorian chuckled.

“No!” Evelyn cried, “No!” dropping her voice to a whisper, “It’s just...it’s been a while, and he’s...” her expression softened as Cullen flooded her mind, her eyes betraying her feelings for him. His handsome features, his strong, chiselled body; he was almost twice the size of her petite frame. He could easily overpower her, she thought longingly. She shook her head, trying to purge him from her thoughts, “I don’t think he thinks of me that way,” she sighed. 

Dorian and Varric looked at each other and laughed. They turned and walked away from Evelyn, laughing as they made their way towards the exit.

“Where are you going?!” Evelyn called. They ignored her as she watched them disappear outside. She realised everyone’s eyes were on her. Utterly horrified at the last few minutes, she sprinted to her right and disappeared into her chambers, pleading with the Maker that nobody had overheard them.


	2. Chapter 2

She busied herself with her own reports for the rest of the day, hiding from everyone. No doubt her two _best friends_ had taken straight to the tavern to inform everyone of her awkward humiliation in front of her Commander. 

She heard footsteps coming up her stairwell. She slammed her quill onto the table and rose from her desk. Expecting either Dorian or Varric, she braced herself to deliver a lecture on their conduct earlier. To her surprise, it was Cullen who ascended. He paused at the door.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said, with a little more confidence than he had displayed earlier, “Dorian said I would find you here.” 

She nodded, “No, not at all, please come in,” she smiled cautiously. She managed to quell her panic over why Dorian had been speaking to her Commander, especially after her admission to him and Varric. She could worry about that later.

Cullen walked over to her desk. They held each other’s gaze, smiling warmly at one another in silence for a moment. 

“Oh,” Evelyn remembered herself, “You wanted to talk to me?” she asked.

“Oh, yes! Of course, that’s why I'm here,” Cullen rubbed his neck nervously, “I just wanted to bring your attention to some reports I've had in while you were away. We’re getting more reports of Red Lyrium each day,” he placed a stack of papers onto her desk.

“That’s concerning,” Evelyn replied, looking through the papers. Cullen spread a map out across her desk. Suddenly, they were back to playing Inquisitor and Commander, strategising a plan. Evelyn was a powerful Mage, but she was relatively scuttled in combat. She was, however, a fantastic strategist. Her strengths lay in analysis and planning, and for that reason, she worked better with Cullen than she did her other two advisors. She regarded Leliana and Josephine as close friends, but their scheming and sneaky methods of getting a job done always confused her. Evelyn worked with facts and logic, and Cullen always understood her. 

The sky had faded into darkness, dusted with stars. They had spent hours planning their movements, littering their map with figures and markings. 

Evelyn was pressed against the table, Cullen stood closely behind her, his chest barely touching her back. Neither of them seemed to have realised how close they were. 

“I think we have a solid plan here. I’ll make the necessary arrangements if you approve, Inquisitor,” Cullen declared. Evelyn sighed.

“I hate it when you call me that,” she said, barely above a whisper, her eyes still on the map. 

“Call you what?” Cullen asked, no longer speaking as her Commander. She turned her head to him, his face inches away from hers.

“I hate it when _you_ call me Inquisitor,” she breathed. She felt his body stiffen against hers. 

“Do you prefer it when I call you Evelyn?” His voice dangerously low. 

He was playing with fire, but he was still nervous that he had been misreading their interactions. Their nervousness, her blushing, her playful touches when nobody was looking, and not to mention they had both caught the other staring on countless occasions. They were alone in her chambers. He had nearly found the courage to kiss her once in his office before. She had been sat on his desk in front of him, her eyes sparkling up at him. She had playfully stretched her legs out, brushing his leg with her foot. He moved closer to her, his hands planted on either side of her, leaning in close, she wasn’t rejecting his advances. Her hands moved to his shoulders. Their lips almost touching when the door swung open. _Bloody Jim_ , he cursed silently as he jumped away from her. She had rushed out of his office immediately, never saying a word of goodbye. 

They rarely had the opportunity to be alone, not that they didn’t try. Someone always interrupted before he could find the courage to move closer to her, to touch her, to gauge her interest. The nerves were present even now. He moved his hand to stroke her arm, testing her. She gently pushed herself into his chest and he let his hand tighten on her arm.

“Yes,” she whispered, turning to face him, “I like it when you call me that,” her hands moved to his chest. He was pretty confident that she was signalling him, and that was all the prompting he needed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her ample opportunity to tell him to stop, but she didn’t. He listened as her breath hitched, her hands travelling to his shoulders. He smiled at her, coyly, with dazed eyes. She loved that smirk of his. She would have bit her lip to control herself had he not found it with his own. 

They both moaned gently into their kiss. A knock on the door, the open door, disturbed them. Someone cleared their throat in an attempt to gain their attention. 

Cullen was furious as he spied Jim stood awkwardly. It was too late now, he had already seen, therefore Cullen was reluctant to release his grip on Evelyn.

“Commander, I was told I would find you here,” Jim spluttered nervously, holding up what looked like another report, “I have-"

“ _Out_ ,” Cullen growled viciously. Jim didn’t hesitate. He nodded frantically as he ran down the stairs. Evelyn was speechless as Cullen returned his attention to her. She opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn’t a problem if he needed to take the report, but Cullen had already started kissing her again. She was startled by the suddenness, but she didn’t protest. She had wanted this for a long time. Her mouth opened in a low moan and Cullen saw his opportunity to let his tongue find hers. Their kiss deepened as their grip on each other tightened. His hands travelled down to her legs and he grabbed her to lift her onto the desk. She moaned as she landed with a gentle thud, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer. He leaned over her and broke their kiss, moving his lips to her neck, his want turning to need as his teeth began nipping, leaving small but visible marks. She moaned again; she liked the idea that he was marking her as his. Her hands moved to his chest again, wanting to find fabric she could remove, but she huffed in frustration when she felt his metal chest plate. He pulled away from her.

“What’s wrong?” his nerves had returned; had he gone too far? She pulled him back to kiss her, reassuring him.

“I don’t like all this armour,” she whispered into his ear. He smirked again.

“Perhaps if I showed you how it comes off,” he smiled suggestively.

“Mmm,” she moaned, “Then next time I can take it off quicker,” she froze at her own words. _Next time._ Would there be a next time? She wondered if he would even want this to be more than a one time encounter? He sensed her worry. He removed his gloves and took her hands in his own.

“I must be sincere with you, Evelyn,” he sighed. _Oh no_ , she thought. He moved one hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “I care for you, a great deal more than is perhaps appropriate for a Commander and his Inquisitor. If this is to be our only time together, allow me to leave and forget this happened. I will not want to go back to the way we were before,” his eyes were swimming with plea. She smiled at him and pressed a gently kiss to his lips.

“I don’t want to go back,” she promised. His lips were on her again. He guided her hands around his armour, breaking their kiss only to help her, pieces clattering to the floor around them. It was his turn as he moved his fingers to her shirt, unlacing it and letting it fall around her shoulders, exposing new flesh for his lips to kiss. He pulled her shirt over her head and returned to kissing her neck and shoulders as she removed his shirt. He bit down a little too hard on her neck as her fingers found the laces on his breeches, her hands gently ghosting over his hardness. She winced, enjoying the sharpness. He hesitated, worried that he had hurt her, but when he found her hands frantically trying to unlace him, he carried on, his lips moving back to hers. 

They were each growing more desperate for one another now. He kicked his boots off and took a step back to pull hers off, his hands travelling up her calves, to her thighs, to her own laced breeches. She watched as he swiftly undid them. She lifted herself slightly from the desk, allowing him to pulled them down and off. She was ready to pull him back into a kiss, but he sank to his knees before her, perched on her desk in only her smalls. He kissed her inner thighs, groaning as he moved towards her centre. Her breath became short and sharp as she realised what he was doing. He hooked a finger under her smalls and pulled them to the side as he kissed her there. She cried out and tangled her hand in his hair as she felt him grinning into her. His tongue started working, licking her mound, paying close attention to her most sensitive area. His hands snaked up to grab her waist, pulling her closer into him as he kissed and licked her closer to the edge. She could feel her release building rapidly, but she wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

“Cullen, stop,” she panted, “I don’t want to...not yet,” she moaned. He left one final kiss before pulling her smalls off completely, rising to press his lips to hers again. Shaking from her desire, she moved her hand to push his own pants down and found him. He groaned as she touched him, wrapping her hand around and pumping him slowly. She wrapped her legs around him again, pulling him closer and lining him up with her entrance. His eyes snapped open.

“No!” he breathed. Evelyn froze in panic. He stroked her face, both of them panting for breath, “Not here, not...on your desk,” he kissed her gently and picked her up, her legs still wrapped around him. He lay her down gently on the bed and moved on top of her, kissing her neck. She sighed with relief. She understood. He had desperately wanted her for so long; he couldn’t bear the thought of that being their first time together, him frantically taking her on a desk like an animal. He wanted her to remember this night for the right reasons.

She raised her hips to meet his, using her hand to find him again. He pushed into her slowly, groaning from her tightness. She winced a little, _it really had been a while_ , and he kissed her gently, taking his time to let her adjust to him. She moaned as he slid deeper, snapping her hips up to push him all the way. He groaned loudly as he buried his head in her neck; the sensation was driving him wild. He steadied himself, and starting moving inside her. She let out hushed cries of ecstasy; she didn’t want to scream the Keep down, but it was agonisingly hard not to. He let out a low growl as he realised she was holding herself back. He quickened his pace as he lowered his lips to her ear.

“ _Let them hear you_ ,” he ordered. His words were almost enough to push her over the edge. She didn’t hold back. Her cries were music to his ears, his name tumbling from her lips, every thrust eliciting a new, beautiful sound from her. He sat up on his knees, pulling her up on top of him. He wanted to hold her closer. He let her set the pace as she rolled her hips on top of him. It was his turn to moan.

“Please don’t stop, Evelyn,” he held her crushingly close to him as he nipped her neck. She cried out again, he could feel her walls clenching tighter around him; she was close. 

His hands cupped her breasts, fingers dancing over her nipples as he kissed her again. Her nails raked down his back as she moaned his name.

“You feel so good,” she whined, moving on top of him. He was nearing the edge too.

“Come for me, please. I want you to come for me,” he begged her. She quickened her pace, circling her hips over him, crying out one last time as she started shaking from her release. That was all he needed; he held her close as he pumped into her, finding his own release, spilling himself inside of her. He held her there for a moment longer, gently kissing her neck and jaw as she steadied her breathing. 

He leaned forward to lay her back onto her bed, moving to lay by her side as he held her in his arms. She shivered slightly, clinging to him as she kissed him again. He pulled her blanket around them to shield them from the cold night air. 

“Would you stay with me tonight?” She asked, the tiredness evident in her voice. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. 

“I will stay every night you'll have me,” he whispered. She smiled, returning his kiss, the two of them drifting off, entwined with each other.

Neither of them wanted to admit how long they had waited for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have done this so any feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I was thinking of doing a longer slow burn story if anyone was interested?


End file.
